Batman's Baby
by crooked-little-smile
Summary: Ranger has to leave for god knows how long and him and Stephanie get into a huge fight. What happens when she gets depressed and has to rely on the Merry Men. More chapters will come! Some one please help me!Hiatis.
1. Chapter 1

"You cannot just lock me away in your appartment when you go away!" I screamed at Ranger in the middle of the command center. He had to go in to the wind and he wanted me to stay inside the RangeMan building untill he got back.

"Babe. It's just to keep you safe until I get back." He was trying to stay calm but it wasn't working at all.

"Until you get back, Ranger? Do you have any idea when you're comming back? You could be gone for months! I can't stay locked up for months!" I was shreiking now, causing a scene and Ranger was getting pissed. Good I wanted him pissed. "I can't believe you! You always say you want to help me fly but when it gets down to it you start acting just like Morelli." That was a low blow because three years ago Morelli had gotten rip-roaring drunk and had hit me. Ranger had happened to be walking into my appartment and seen it. He hadn't beaten Morelli to a pulp, he just scared the living shit out of him and took me to RangeMan.

He went into his zone, telling me that I had gone way to far. It was scary seeing that mask on him after so long with out it that I took a hasty step back and turned my head to the side.

"I don't care how long I'm gone but you are staying in this building until I come back and then you and I are going to have a talk on every way I am not like Morelli. I don't need to be worrying about you while I'm doing my job." He said. He stared turning away but my words stopped him.

"I don't need you to worry about me! I don't like being entertainment for you when its conveniant. I don't like being a joke to you. I don't need you to protect me! I don't need you!"

He didn't turn back to me when he spoke next but his tone was dead. "Fine. You don't need me. I get it. Don't be here when I come back and don't come to me when you've been kidnapped again or Morelli hit you again. Don't come back." With that he left. Silently. With out a backward glance.

When it hit me that he was gone, that I had just pushed the man I loved out of my life, I crumbled to the floor, my hands on my still flat stomach. The one thing running through my mind was wishing I had told him I was pregnant. That I was having Batmans baby.


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot to disclaim any ownership of all characters. Must have been wishful thinking!!

Bobby's POV:

We all watched Bomber fallto the floor in the comm center and hurriedly rushed to her as fast as we could.

"Bomber?" I said quietly. She wasn't looking at us. Her eyes were glazed over and far away.

"I'm fine," She said blankly. "I need to go pack."

"Let's wait for a couple days before we pack up your stuff," Tank said. "That way we can get you a nice place for you to live." She nodded blankly.

"Bobby you take her upstaires and put her to bed." Tank ordered me and I nodded, picking her tiny form up and carrying her into the elevator. The appartment door was open and I set Steph down on the biggest bed I'd ever seen. She immeadiatly crawled under the blanket.

I went into the bathroom andgot her a glass of water and froze when I saw a pregnancy test on the counter looking as if it had been forgotten. It was possitive. I took it into the room with the glass of water and when she saw it she moved her hand to her stomach, before closing her eyes. I stuck the test in a plastic bag and went back to the comm center.

"Steph's pregnant." I said with out preable and the guys froze.

"You're sure?" Lester asked. I held out the bag.

They all broke out into the biggest grins and Lester said, "We're all having a baby! That is so cool!"

Tank's POV:

The past four days had been hell on Bomber. She hadn't gotten out of that bed for more that five minutes to go to the bathroom and we practiccally had to force feed her to get her to eat anything. She hadn't said a single word and she would sit in one position all day. Even for us it was scary.

Steph had a doctors appointment in twenty minutes and Ella was getting her ready. As we waited I thought about Lesters' comment. It was true, we were having a baby.

My phone rang and I quickly answered when I saw Rangers number pop up.

"Yo." I said.

"Tank, I need you to listen to me. I'm about to go under and I ... I don't think I'm coming back this time.-"

Before he could say another word I interupted.

"Like hell. Carlos, you are going to listen to me right now. You are going to get your job done and then drag your sorry ass back down here and beg Steph for forgivness on your knees'. I can't believe you, man. And just so you know I just baught your appartment for Stephanie. Your shit will be in storage when you get back. You need to watch your ass because the guys are going to do you a big favor to you and beet the shit out of you." I disconnected just as Stephanie came out of the elevator.

I knew we must be quite a scene in the ObGyn's office surrounding Steph as the doctor spoke. Behind him were pictures of the baby fro an ultrasound.

"You're doing very well so far," He said. "I see no problems. Since this is your first pregnancy you probably wont start showing until your fifth or sixth month."

But I wasn't paying attention to the doctor. I was looking at Stephanie. She was staring at the pictures and the light in her eyes were back in spades.

On the way home, she asked me to stop at the Home Depot so she could buy paint. We made her sit on the cart and let us get the paint for her and she pointed to avery color under the sun. She had chosen paint as her life line. I made the decision right then that as partner at RangeMan I would let her paint the entire god damned building if she wanted to.


	3. I need A BETA

I have just gotten around to writing more chapters for my story's and I need someone to BETA them for me! also someone who will badger me constantly to keep me on track (short attention span and all that) Please contact me if you can help Shelby_ i check my email constantly via cell phone web connection. Please help me!

Love Shelby


	4. Chapter 3

A/N I am so sorry it has taken me this long to update. I'm currently trying to complete all of my stories right now. Life just got a bit crazy for a long while. Hope you'll all forgive me! This is the first story I have decided to complete and I need to give so much thanks to my new BETA Nise. I wouldn't have even guessed how many errors I made! I hope you enjoy!

Tanks POV:

Bobby, Lester and I stood back in awe.

We'd been locked out of the Command Room for 5 days. The men were all working out of the 2nd floor offices. Everyone was curious about what Stephanie was doings but she'd managed to cover all the cameras.

Steph, with the help of Ella and Louis, had spent the entire week on the 5th floor working. The results were absolutely impossible to believe.

Two of the walls were painted black and two a dark purple. The wall opposite the elevator was purple and written in black acrylic were the words:

Ranger

And His Merry Men

A blown up picture of Ranger was hanging under his name, surrounded by pictures of all the merry men in rare moments of smiles and laughter. Even the men I had never even seen smirk had full blown grins. The frames had gold plaques underneath them engraved with names and nicknames of all the men.

On the purple wall to the left were the words:

Honorary Merry Men & Women.

And underneath there were pictures of Ella, Louis, Lula, Connie, Edna Mazur and Sally Sweet.

'This was amazing' I thought.

As we made our way down the hall leading to the many conference rooms I noticed that there were pictures, awards, and medals the men had earned during their years in the service. The conference rooms were painted in nice mellow colors with more frames on the walls.

"Do you like it?" Stephanie asked nervously from the hallway.

I turned to her and pulled her into a huge hug.

"This is wonderful!" I told her, and it was. Not only was it more incredible accomplishment for her, but it would make perspective clients comfortable.

"Holy Shit!" Lester shouted from the doorway of his office.

I went over to check it out. His office was tastefully done in shades of dark red. After further inspection we discovered that Bobby's office had been painted shades of blue and mine in green.

I was curious to see if she had done anything to Rangers office but I wouldn't bring it up. Even the mere mention of Ranger's name when Stephanie was in hearing distance had her on a crying jag for hours. It wasn't good for the baby or her, so we had silently banned the name from being spoken.

"This is absolutely spectacular, Beautiful." Lester said leaning back in his desk chair. He tugged her onto his lap for a hug and Bobby and I watched in amazement as she cuddled in and fell asleep before our eyes.

Lester was smiling like an idiot and I was about to get furious with him until he quietly said,

"I love having a little sister!"

Please Review!! I already have the next chapter written and edited for you guys but I need to know what you think!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

5 Months Later:

Tanks POV:

Steph had completely changed the overall demeanor of all the men at RangeMan. She had started with the Comm. Room, moving to the 7th floor penthouse. The entire 7th floor was bright and cheery. After that she worked her way down the building.

Ella and Louis allowed her to repaint their entire floor, and then she went down to the fifth floor and painted all the offices there. After seeing what she had done several of the guys asked her to repaint their apartments on 4. Soon the guys were lining up. She left the gym and gun range alone but the lobby on 1 was now 'client friendly,' as Stephanie so eloquently put it.

I walked out of my office to see Stephanie sitting on Rams desk with her sock covered feet in his lap. She had fallen asleep during a foot rub. I was surprised that her tiny little feet could even hold her anymore. I'm not saying she's fat, she isn't, but damn she was getting big!

During her third month we'd discovered that she was having twins. When she heard the news shed muttered quietly, "No wonder I can barely see my toes." The men had gotten a kick out of that.

I met Rams eyes and he pointed to the monitors in front of him. I looked and froze when I saw Ranger in the elevator. Just then the elevator doors pinged open and Stephanie woke up as Ranger stepped out.

His eyes took in everything and his blank mask slammed down.

"Report."

No one stood like they normally did when he returned. Steph stayed ducked down on Rams desk.

"No suspicious activity at any of the properties" Bam said.

"All FTA's are back in the system." Said Cal . "Except Dougie Crouper because he won't get off the couch."

"We have a meeting in twenty minutes and all your stuff is in one of the empty apartments on 4." I said.

"What do you mean 'he won't get off the couch'?" Ranger barked. "Cuff him and drag him to the cop shop."

The look on Cal 's face was hysterical!

"I can't do that! I'd be murdered!" He nearly shouted.

Steph finally decided to reveal herself. She walked over to Cal 's desk and picked up his phone.

"Hey, Dougie its Steph. Yeah, you remember Cal right. I'm sending him over with some food for you. I need you to go to the station with him and later we'll watch an episode of Star Wars okay?" The conversation ended and Steph put the phone back.

"Just grab him something off the Dollar Menu and he'll be happy." She said with a smile. "I have to go get the new client from downstairs, Tank."

I nodded and Ram led her to the elevator with his hand at the small of his back. When they were gone Ranger turned to me.

"She's with Ram now?" He asked.

"They've been practically inseparable since you left." Hector said happily, purposely misunderstanding.

"She never told me she wanted kids" He said almost to himself, then shook his head.

Steph came back, Ram still at her side, with the client.

" a boy and a girl." She was saying happily.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" The woman asked.

"No not yet. Im still thinking." She stopped and introduced her to us.

"Mrs. Delaney, this is Ricardo Manoso, owner of the company. These gentleman are Tank Forrester, Bobby Brown, and Lester Santos." She said nodding toward each in turn.

Mrs. Delany shook hands with everyone.

"How far along are you dear?" the woman asked.

Stephanie smiled. "I get to see my feet again in about three weeks."

"Oh lovely!"

I saw Ranger do the math in his head and his fists clench.

The meeting went by rather quickly, the woman loved Stephanie and was perfectly okay with the contract RangeMan lawyer's had drawn up.

"You were sleeping with Ram while you were living with me?" I heard Ranger snap at Stephanie. She just sadly shook her head and stepped around him.

"For a smart guy you're a real fucking moron, you know that?" she said loudly. Good thing the client had left. "You really have yourself fooled."

With that she went into the elevator and pressed the button for seven. When Ranger tried to follow Lester and Hector moved in his way.

"I need to get my stuff out of the safe and show Stephanie how to reset the combination." He growled.

"Go up with him." I said. "Make sure he clears out the safe and shows you how to reset it." I added to Hector. They both nodded and got in the elevator without a word.


	6. Rangers POV

Thanks for the reviews guys! here is rangers pov right before he goes up to his old apartment. R&R

* * *

Rangers Pov:

_She was pregnant._

She was 8 months pregnant.

I'd been gone a little over 5 months.

She'd been pregnant for 3 months before I'd left.

**She'd cheated on me. **

She'd been living with me, in our apartment and she'd been sleeping with Ram. My own employee!

I had rescued her from Morelli when he'd started beating her.

I had let her stay in my apartment after she got out of the hospital.

I'd slept on the couch for three months until she was ready.

Then again, she'd had it mostly under control when I'd arrived. She'd had him nearly unconscious with his own gun pointed at him.

She had also let me live with her during the Scrog incident.

And she had offered to sleep on the couch or one of the fourth floor apartments.

I had been the one to nix that idea. I had needed her close to me. I refused to let her sleep on the couch when there was a perfectly good bed in the next room.

And she had told me that she was okay with it if I wanted to share the bed.

**She'd cheated on me.**

I'd told her I loved her, that I was in love with her and that I was ready for someday.

**And she'd cheated on me.**

She'd told me she loved me.

She'd refused to let me get too far when she'd still been with Morelli.

She refused to let are relationship get physical until she'd broken up with the cop.

We had a joint bank account.

She'd met my family a little over two and a half years ago.

**And she'd cheated on me.**

I pressed the button for the fourth floor, ignoring Hector and Ram. I went to the apartment where all my stuff was setting and shut the door behind me. I slid down against the door and sat on the tan carpeting.

My chest hurt. It felt as if someone was reaching into my chest and squeezing my heart. God, it hurt.

Is this what a broken heart felt like? I asked myself. Is this what I had to look forward to everyday for the rest of my life? Would it fade, or would I just learn to ignore it? Pretend I didn't feel as if I was slowly dying?

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the little black box and set it in front of me.

Then I slowly pulled my Sig out of its holster and pressed it loosely to my temple.

_**She'd cheated on me.**_

I stared at the little box and for the first time in thirteen years I cried.

I couldn't imagine life without her any more.

Not without her smile and her laughter. Without her knack for attracting psychos and misfits.

I just couldn't do it.

_**She'd cheated on me.**_

But I needed her.

I flipped the safety back on the gun and let it slide from my fingers. It hit the ground with a muffled thud. I would forgive her. I couldn't help not to. I needed her in my life and if having her as only a friend was the only way I could keep her in my life so be it.

I reached for the box and slid it back into my pocket.

_Just in case._


	7. Chapter 5

Stephs POV:

I stood with my arms crossed, glaring when the door opened and Ram, Hector and Ranger walked in. I watched ranger take in every thing with out comment. It was definitely more open and colorful than when he had lived here.

"He's just going to clear out the bedroom safe and show me how to change the combo." Hector said leaning in to kiss my forehead.

"Never thought you'd be into a threesome." Ranger said. "Do you even know who's it is?" He was being cruel just to hurt me.

"Mine." I said, fighting back tears. My lower back was killing me so I went over to the huge cusioned chair and lowered myself into it.

The three of them went into the bedroom and I closed my eyes. I winced slightly at a contraction. They'ed started as soon as Ranger had returned. I checked my watch. Nine minutes. Theyed been under ten minutes for about forty five minutes and they hurt. Bad.

"Ram!" I nearly shouted. When he came running in I said, "I think you need to call Bobby."

He immeadiatly pulled out his cell and hit one of the speed dials.

"Steph needs you." Was all he said before hanging up ang crouching down beside me. "Whats wrong, Steph?" He asked.

"I've been having contractions. They're less then ten minutes apart and they're starting to get really painful."

Another one hit and I gasped. Bobby came in and Ram repeated every thing I'd said.

"We need to get her to the hospital fast. I think she's going into labor." He got on his phone and when he hung up another contraction hit me.

"Ranger." I whimpered. He was by my side in an instant, holding my hand. "I should have told you before you left. I wanted to tell you. I wasn't ssleeping with Ram or Hector and I knoe you didn't want any more kids and I dont want to be just a name on a check and I was scared to tell you because I thought you wouldn't want me and I was going to stay in Rangeman any way so nobody could hurt the babies-" I had to stop when I needed to breath. Tears were streaming down my face and there were about 15 merry men in the apartment.

"You need to get up Bomber." Bobby said. " We need to get you to the hospital."

"I want drugs." I said as him and Ranger helped me to stand. Bobby laughed and I dug my heels in. " I mean it Bobby. I refuse to do this with out drugs!"

"We've got your doctor waiting for us at the hospital and I'm sure he has drugs waiting for you." Bobby said. I looked at him tryin to see if he was lying. I started walking again and finally got into one of the SUV's in the gurage. Tank drove and Ranger and Bobby sat next to me. All the other guys loaded into more SUV's andthen we were speeding towards the hospital.

Bobby hadn't lied. My doctor was waiting for us to arrive. I was wheeled in and got checked out by the doctor.

"You are about three weeks early Stephanie and normally I'd try to stop the contractions but I think that you need to welcome these babies into the world now. I'm going to give you some pain meds and we can start okay?"

I nodded and he turned to everyone. My family had arrived and so had Rangers and most of the trenton police and fire depatments.

"Only the imeadiate family is allowed in the birthing room." He said. Tank stepped forward.

"Everyone here IS her imeadiate family." Was all he said. The doctor turned to me.

"Everyone." I said. Lula rushed forward.

"I brought you some mascaraa for curage and once you pop the kiddies out I got two boxes of bosten creams for you." I held the tube of mascara and started crying. that was just so sweet!

"Umm. Who's the father?" The doctor asked meekly. Every one pointed at Ranger just as another ontraction rolled over me.

"Where are my goddamned drugs?!" I shouted.

"How could you just sit here and ask us questions when she's in pain?" Mary Lou screamed. "Do you have any idea how bad those hurt?"

"Yeah!" my mom agreed. The nurse rushed in and administered the drugs and instantly I felt better.

When the doctor got my feet in the stirrups I watched as Cal, Hal, Binky, and Ranger all hit the floor in a dead faint. I giggled.

The doctor started calling for nurses but Tank grabbed his arm and turned him towards me.

"You deal with her." He ordered. "We'll get these pussies off the ground."

The guys draged the unconciece men into chairs against the wall.

"Okay Steph. I need a few good pushes from you."

19 minutes later my little girl was born and 2 minutes after that so was my little boy.

"Belinda Rose and Torque Robin" I whispered quietly as they were set in my arms. They were almost identical. Both were slightly lighter skin tones then Ranger, with lots of inky black hair and the most startling pair of saphire blue eyes I'd ever seen.


	8. Chapter 6

Rangers POV:

When I opened my eyes I remembered what had happened.

I'd gotten home from my final government mission to find Stephanie pregnant. I remembered the meeting. Thinking she had cheated on me. With Ram. The apartment on four. The ring. The gun.

Then Hector knocking on the door. Me getting up and blinking my eyes dry and re-holstering my gun. Walking down the hall to the elevator.

Stephs apartment was bright and open, just like my Babe.

The look on her face when I'd made the threesome remark tore at my heart. I had immediately wanted to take it back but Hectors hand on my shoulder had stopped me.

I had walked into the bedroom. It held so many memories of me and her together. Some sexual, some not; taking care of her when she'd gotten a cold, the first time I'd tied her to my bed with one of my silk ties, cuddling with her watching Ghostbusters, Teaching her some of my favorite Latin dances before my cousins wedding.

I'd dropped my head and walked into the dressing room. I'd been shocked when I saw most of my clothes there. I could tell that they hadn't been touched in quite a while.

I'd fought back the hope that bubbled up inside me and went to the safe. I'd put in the combo, the day I had met Stephanie and quickly showed Hector how to change the combo.

That's when Steph had called out. We'd rushed in to see her face twisted in pain. Bobby had arrived then and Steph had whimpered my name.

My eyes had briefly slid shut as the memories flooded over my. She'd done the same thing when I'd gently tugged the gun out of her shaking hand. When I'd made love to her after confessing my love to her and I'd made her come over and over before taking my own release. When I'd made her get up at 5 in the morning to go running with me. When I'd fed her birthday cake on her birthday.

I'd been jerked back to reality with her next words. I'd have dropped to my knees and thanked every god I could name but another contraction hit. Bobby and I had carried her to the garage and rushed her to the hospital.

I'm ashamed to admit that I'm pretty sure I fainted when the doctor had put her feet in the stirrups.

I was sitting in a hospital chair and I couldn't believe my eyes. My Babe was sitting up in the hospital bed, breast feeding one baby with the other laying half asleep in her lap.

"Babe..." I whispered. She turned her head to me and for the first time since I'd known her I couldn't tell what she was feeling. I carefully stood and pulled the chair close to her side.

"Ranger, meet your daughter Belinda Rose and your son Torque Robin. Both born on October 31st." She said. She smiled as she looked down at them. "Do you want to hold her?" She asked motioning to the baby in her lap. I was holding my baby girl, staring raptly into her mother's blue eyes when my men came in.

"Your uncles are here." Steph whispered to Torque.

I froze when the door opened yet again and this time Joe Morelli walked in.

"Don't" My Babe ordered when my men reached for their guns. "He asked to come and I said he could."

Joe smiled sheepishly. "Hey, Stephanie." He said quietly. "They're beautiful." He added nodding to my babies. He wisely kept his hands stuffed in his front pockets. "Motherhood looks good on you. They're lucky to have such a loving mom. I came to thank you. I... I've done a lot of stupid shit in my life and if I could go back and change it i would in an instant.... I needed to come here and tell you that... I'm going to disappear for a while. Start over somewhere new see what comes up. And I hope that things work out for you." He added shooting a glance at me. He stared longingly at Stephanie and Torque before turning silently and walked away.

"I still can't believe you didn't file a report against him three years ago." Tank said.

"He's a good man, Tank." She said. "Liquor just brings out the worst in people." Her voice was quiet and soft looking down at the sleeping baby nuzzling her breast. The nurse came in and took my babies and Stephanie lay back on the bed.

"When can we get out of here?" She asked to the room. Bobby answered.

"You guys can go home in a few hours."

I cleared my throat.

"Can I talk to Stephanie alone?" I said.

When she nodded the guy's left single file and shut the door behind them.


	9. Chapter 7

Steph's POV:

He was staring at me with his black mask. He stood with his feet shoulder length apart and his arms crossed.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant before I left?" He asked.

I felt tears prick the back of my eyes.

"I was scared." I said quietly. "I knew you didn't want any more children and I didn't

know how you'd react when I told you."

"You were three months pregnant with my children and you had a stalker and you thought I wouldn't want to know?!" He was getting angry. So was I.

"I will not be a name on a check, Ranger." I ground out through clenched teeth. "I'm not a monthly obligation to you and I never will be."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't see the opportunity to tell you. You were either working or trying to get me naked. you need to choose now if you want to be in your children's life. I wont give you the option ten years from now." I was seriously fighting back tears now.

"I will be a part of their lives." He said.

"Fine." I said then shouted, "Tank!" Sure, I was using him to avoid talking to Ranger. It hurt to much.

When the guys settled in to chairs I rolled on to my side away from ranger and let the tears fall silently. I couldn't stop the shaking but I quickly cried myself to sleep.

I woke up when the nurse came in with Torque and Belinda. They were screaming at the top of their lungs until they saw me. I smiled and they went silent.

I settled them down on the bed with me and dressed them in the little outfits I'd gotten them.

Belinda wore a purple sleeper with little black handcuffs and Torque wore a black sleeper with purple cuffs.

The guys left so I could get dressed. I wore black cargo pants pushed up to my calves, and a t-shirt Lula had gotten me. On the back it said "My kids will beat the crap out of your honor roll students."

I added black socks and white cross trainers and put my hair in a pony tail and aviator shade on the top of my head. And last but not least, a holstered 9 mill at the small of my back.

"You guys ready?" I asked the babies.

Ranger came in and picked up the little girl. He was quite enamored with his baby daughter.

When he saw me he froze and a small smile played on his lips. I rolled my eyes and walked out with Torque sleeping in my arms.

We made quite a picture walking through the hospital hallways. Ranger and I surrounded by Tank, Bobby, Lester, Hal, Cal, Hector, Binky, and Ram.

"Babe," Ranger said. "You're carrying a gun."

I shivered at his use of the word babe.

"RangeMan Policy." I said without looking back at him.

The truth was that I was scared shitless that I would somehow get another psycho stalker and I refused to risk my babies by not being armed.

As if on que, there was an explosion from the hospital parking lot.


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 9

The RangeMan SUV that I'd arrived in had gone up in flames. It had taken out three other cars that would be covered by insurance but no one had been hurt thank god.

Two hours later Tank pulled into the carport of a safe house in Washington D.C. It was used as a safe house for the president and I don't know how Ranger had managed it. Tank and Lester carried Torque and Belinda in and Ram led me in.

That was two months ago.

The babies were sleeping so the first thing I did was go to the indoor gym. I started at the treadmill. I hadn't run in almost 9 months but carrying around an extra 20 pounds did wonders for my leg strength.

I ran about three miles before my breathing got labored and stopped.

"Steph-" Ranger started to say.

"Don't even start. I can't do this I can't stay locked up in this house with nothing to do." With that I went up stairs to my room. I screamed when the window shattered and ran for my babies. Hector Ram and Ranger were there in an instant. Hector and Ram grabbed the babies and ran while Ranger grabbed me. Another shot rang out and Ranger tackled me. We hit the ground and he covered both our heads.

"Oh god Ranger." I whispered. He'd been shot in the shoulder. I rolled us so he was on his back.

Then Tank was there and applying pressure to his wound.

"Steph go down to the basement and lock yourself in with Hector and Ram." He ordered handing me Rangers gun. "Now."

I nodded and made my way to the basement. Instead of going in I shut and locked the door. Now my babies were safe.

I heard the front door get kicked in and I moved slowly up the stairs, gun at the ready.

"Stephanie..." a sing-songy voice called out and I froze. That sounded like... Ramirez.

That couldn't be. Ramirez was dead.

"Come out and play Stephanie..." I tightened my grip on the gun and stepped into the living room.

It wasn't Ramirez but it looked a lot like him. He was even bigger and his eyes were way creepier.

"You're more beautiful than my little brother told me." He whispered looking at me.

I wasn't expecting him to move that fast but a second later the gun was ripped out of my hands and he had me pressed against him. I struggled and started to scream but he covered my mouth with his hand and pressed a gun under my chin.

"Stephanie?" Tank roared pounding down the stairs.

Ramirez held me in front of him. "Drop the gun or I'll kill her." He sang.

I fought the urge to laugh. He got no points for originality. Tank set the gun down and Ramirez turned me in his arms. I needed to do something to distract him. Without thinking I raised myself up on my tip toes and kissed him.

He tensed for a moment before he kissed me back. He had his hand wrapped tight in my curls ad his tongue down my throat when Tank tackled him to the side. I couldn't stop myself from hitting the corner of the table on the way down and I felt myself drift off.


	11. Chapter 9

Tanks POV:

I was sitting in the chair in the hospital room with Ranger and Steph. He had woken up a little while ago but te drugs had made him sleep again. He would be ok. It was Steph that had everyone worried. She hadn't woken upyet in the two daysshe'd been here. Torque and Belinda were sleeping in the portable crid the nurse had brought.

She'd done beautifully, distracting Dominic Ramirez s that I could get her away from him. But when she'd fallen she'd hit her head and passed out.

The men were on a mission. We were hell bent on making sure that this never happened again so Hector, Lestor, Bobby, Hal. Cal, Binky and all the other men we could spare were on the streets spreading the news. We had come up with a story that would make people think twice before doing anything stupid.

There were two stories going around. I wont go into the specifics but it was gory and it gave her a shit load of street cred. And if it would keep her safe I was willing to let her take credit for my handiwork.

"Babe..." My head snapped up when Ranger spoke. He was looking over at Stephanie.

"She's still out, Carlos." I said.

"There's a box in ny pants." He said. I checked in the bag and pulled out the little box for him. He held it in his hand like a lifeline. "I was going to propose before I left but I got called out and we had that fight. I want her to marry me so we can have someday together."

"You mean forever?" I asked him and he smiled.

"No. Some day."

I shrugged at that and he sat up and kept looking at Steph. She had an IV inher arm, oxygen, and god knows how many other things monitering her.

"What happened?" He asked me. I dropped my headinto my hand.

"The first shot went through her bedroom window and everybody went on alert. Hector and Ram grabbed the babies and went to the basement. Second shot, you tackled Steph taking a bullet to the shoulder. She moved you away from the window and then I was there.

I told her to go to the basement and lock herself in with Hector and Ram. I gave her your gun and she left. I was applying pressure to your wound when I heard the door kicked in and the guy called out to Stephanie.

It was creepy finding out there was someone out there like Ramirez. There was silence for a few seconds before I heard him say "You're more beautiful than my little brother told me"

I ran down the stairs but he had her infront of him. He started edging towards the door and then Stephanie stumbled. He caught her and she surprised him by kissing him. It was enough to distract him and I tackled him away from her.

She hit her head on the corner of a table when she fell. I slit his throat then ran to get her. The EMT's brought you both here and you've been here for over two days. She hasn't woken up."

"Thank you." My head snapped back to Ranger, a confused expression on my face.

"You saved her life." He explaned. "If you hadn't been there he would have taken her and raped and beaten her. I owe you my life for that."

"Keep it." I said, desperately trying to lighten the mood. Just then Torque started crying. I got up to see what was wrong.

"Can I?" Ranger asked quietly. I smiled, grabbed the diaper bag and pressed the button so Ranger was sitting up. Then I picked up Torque and carefully handed him to Ranger.

With practiced ease he changed the diaper and then craddled him in his arms to feed him.

The doctor came in and smiled when he saw Ranger awake.

"Welcome back to the living, Mr. Manoso." He said. He checked his vitals then he turned to Stephanie. His smile disappeared. He looked at the machines and wrote something on her chart.

"Why isn't she waking up?" Ranger asked.

"That's were I'm lost too. She was under a lot of stress from what I've heard, emotional and physical. I think her mind needs time to cope with all of the stress. I'm worried that she might have some amneasia when she wakes up though. It would most likely be temporary but if she does have it you need to let her remember it on her own-"

Just then we heard a soft whimpering sound. The beeping sounds got faster and louder.

"Ric..." Escaped from her lips and she turned her head to the side.

"Babe," Ranger said so she could hear.

That easily she relaxed into the bed and fell back into her sleep.


	12. Chapter 10

The first things I heard was the beeping of several machines. That meant I was in the hospital. What had happened?

I took survey of myself and the only thing that hurt was my head. Okay, I hit my head. The last thing I remembered was giving birth to my babies. Then... nothing. Had I just fallen asleep? No, it didn't feel like that.

I faught to blink open my eyes. The bright lights didn't help but Igot them open and I looked around. Tank was sitting in a chair sleeping. The TV was on and I looked at it trying to figure out the date.

"Ten days ago Dominic Ramirez broke into a safe house where The Bombshell Bounty Hunter and her two babies were staying after attempting to shoot Ms. Plum through the bedroom window with a sniper rifle from a roof across the street. He then broke in and took Ms. Plum captive. Her body guard Mr. Huntington had no choice but to lower his gun or risk her life. Acording to an annonymous sorce Ms. Plum's quick thinking saved the life of six people and her own. She has been cleared of all wrong doing. The Trenton Police are calling it defence of herself and several other third parties." The newscaster said, then it shifted to a recording of the copshop. Joe was standing infront of the microphones with Eddie Big Dog and Robyn.

"With out Ms. Plums actions six people would be dead. She's a hero." Joe was saying.

"Does your past relationship with Ms. Plum have anything to do with her being considered a hero for slitting someones throat?" A reporter asked.

"Do you have kids?" Joe asked her when every one was silent."Someone you love more than any one in the world?" She shook her head. "Then you can't understand what she did. She risked her life, knowing she could die, and faced a monster who wanted to kill her to save her two children, the man she loves and three men who are like brothers to her."

"Is it true that she also had a hand in the killing of Mr. Ramirez's younger brother six years ago?" She shot out.

"No," Joe said. "Benito Ramirez was institutionalized after terrorizing Ms. Plum. When he was released she had nothing to do with his death."

"What about that of his agent?" She asked.

"That man broke into her apartment with a gun and was going to kill her. She had no choice but to shoot him. Once again, that was self defence." He said.

"Ms. Plum was a bounty hunter." Eddie said. "She made a few enemy's when she brought dangerous people back into the system. To tell you the truth, she rarely carried her gun and got rolled around in trash too many times to count, but she always got her man. She has natural talent and kept getting better and better. Stop trying to find faults with her actions because the only one she has is the amount of sugar she eats."

The reporter kept going. "I understand that both Joe Morelli and Ricardo Manoso had been arrested for murder. Do you think its safe for her to raise two children with that kind of onfluence?"

I clicked of the TV, not wanting to hear anymore.

"Tank." I said and he woke up.

"Oh god Steph we were so worried." he said.

"I'm fine Tank but can you do something for me?"

"Twenty minutes after being checked over by a doctor the reporter from TV and a cameraman walked into my room. I was sitting up in the bed.

"Ms. Plum I was overjoyed when I heard that you wanted to speak to me." She said.

"I'm sure you were." I had Belinda in my arms and Tank, Bobby, Lester, Ranger, Ram, and Hector were all sitting in chairs. Joe was standing by the door. "I watched you on TV just now and I thiught I'd give you the exclusive opertunity to ask me any questions you have so there's no confusion."

She took a seat at the end of the bed and the camera man started rolling.

"If you don't mind I'd like to start with the acuasation about me not being a good mother. You know, get the big stuff out of the way." I said.

She nodded.

"Do you really think that the men in your life are good influences in your childrens lives?" She asked. "They were both arrested for murder."

"Actually." I said with a smile. "Only Joe was arrested for murder. He was my first FTA and when I brought him into the cop shop I also brought a truckload of evidence that he was innocent. I've known him since childhood and he's a good man."

"What about Mr. Manoso?" She asked, Pointing at him.

"Since I've met Ric six years ago he's been a friend, mentor, and someone who taught me how to fly. I wouldn't be here today if it weren't for him. He was accused of murder but was also cleared because he was innocent. He's one of the best men I know and the father of my children. He would never do anything to risk our babies."

"And the men you work and surround your self with?" I had to admit she didn't stop for a second.

"All of these men work for Ric's security firm with me. They were all honerably discharged from the every service they've been in and they would risk there lives for me and my babies. Several of them have takin bullets for me." I said. "As a reporter I'd think you'd be able to see that they're good men despite the fact that they're huge."

"What about you?" SHe asked, getting angry. "With the danger that follows you around would you honestly say that your children are safe with you?" This time I froze. Then I spoke calmly.

"It's true that I have made enemies, but let me ask you something. Can you think of any place safer for them to be than living in a building that is constantly monitered, armed guards that would be there in seconds if something went wrong and two people that love them with all of there hearts?" I said. "If I honestly thought that I wasn't good enought to keep my babies safe than I would have found someone who was. And just so you know it would most likely be one of the men in this room."

She stared at me for a moment. "You would really trust two infants with these men?"

I laughed. "You want to hold her?" I asked. The second Belinda was in her arms she started screaming. Tank instantly stepped forward, taking her into his huge arns. Belinda starte babbling away quietly and Tank had a huge goofy smile on his face.

Ranger handed Torque to me and stood by my side.

"This is Torque Robin Manoso. His favorite uncle is Cal." I said.

"Cal?" The woman asked. Cal stepped forward and she started at the snake tattoo on his forhead. he had on his blank face that was clearly intimidating her. I handed Torque to him and he gave a little happy squeal. Cal bent down and pressed his forhead to Torques and rubbed there noses together.

"Any other questions?" I asked pleasently. She shook head.

"I would like to apologize though." She said. "I made some harsh acuasations the other day aswell as today and after meeting you today I can see that they were completely unfounded."

"I accept your apology. Now if you don't mind, I just woke up about thirty minutes ago after sleeping for two weeks and I have to go to the bathroom."


	13. Chapter 11

I took care of natures call and let Ranger help me back into the hospital bed.

"Ranger..." I started to say but I dropped my head back onto the pillow and closed my eyes.

"Can I talk to Ranger alone?" I asked and the guys left. I moved the bed so I was sitting more or less. I sat silently for a few minutes before taking a deep breath.

"Ranger I should have told you that I was pregnant before you left. I was trying to figure out how to do it and then we got in that fight and..." I looked up at him and bit my lip.

"I love you." I whispered. "I never stopped loving you and I was scared that you were leaving and I thought I might never see you again or that you'd never meet your children."

Tears were streaming down my face and the stupid machines were going off. Nurses and doctors were rushing in but they stopped when Ranger rushed to me and held me tight. I felt my self instantly calm down and all the beeping things went back to normal.

"Get out." Ranger said. When they were gone he looked down at me. "Say it again. Please."

"I love you." I said. "Can you pleas come up here. I need you to hold me."

He lowered the safety rail and layed down beside me.

"I love you so much Babe. I never meant to hurt you and I just want you back in my life." He whispered in my ear. He lowered the bed so we were laying down and he wrapped his arms around me. "You need your rest so you can get out of here tomorrow. I'll have Ella make you anything you want for breakfast tomorrow morning." I moaned and snuggled back into him. I tried to sleep but I couldn't. Finally I rolled to face him.

"Give me your shirt." I pleaded. He imeadiatly took it off and I slipped of the stupid gown off and dropped his shirt over my head. It smelled like him and was still warm. I snuggled into him again and this time his hands went under his shirt to hold me close. I drifted to sleep happier than I had been in months.

The next morning I was back at Rangeman. I sat in my apartment and all the guys were sitting somewhere. Ella had made me pancakes and Ranger had insisted that I sit on his lap and he fed me.

"Babe, you need to stop moaning like that." He said. I looked around and saw that all the guys were looking uncomfortable. I blushed and looked down with a smirk.

"Sorry." I said but I was moaning again as Ranger fed me another bite. "What are that plans for the day?" I asked.

"Well Binky is going to take your skips in for you and you are going to rest." Tank said.

"Okay I can take the meetings with perspective clients and employees." I said happily ad watched Tank glare at me.

"Steph-" He started.

"I wont do anything to strenous. I'll just be sitting in a chair interviewing people and supervising the fitness tests." When he started arguing again I glared at him. "This is the first sugar I've had in almost a year. I'm not allowed to work out and I'm not allowed to have sex. It would not be good to keep me in bed resting."

With that I stood up.

"I'll get dressed and be in the coomm room in an hour." I made my way into the bedroom and got a set of clothes ready. Ranger came in as I was undressing. His eyes got dark and a second later I was on my back on the bed and he was kissing me.


	14. Chapter 12

"Ric." I moaned as he rolled on top of me. "We can't."

He pressed his forhead to mine and took deep breathes.

"Just kissing." He said. "I promise it won't go any farther than that. Just please don't make me stop." He kissed me again and only stopped when I was starting to cave.

"You need to get dressed." He said. When I nodded he rolled off of me and helped me up. I dressed in the normal rangeman uniform then went to the comm room. Tank and Bobby were just coming out of the elevator with the prospective new employee.

"This is Stephanie Plum, our head of Bond Enforcement." Bobby introduced me. "She'll be heading up your interview and and PT test."

I shook hands with him and led him to the others to the conference room.

"What's your name?" I asked. His file was right next to me but I would get my answers from him.

"Aeden Daxton Barrett." He said.

"Age?"

"29." He was sitting straight up and militiant in his answers. Realization hit me and I smiled.

"You already have the job." I said. "No need to impress." He looked a bit shocked. "We have a kind of system here." I explained. "Ranger and his men screen for all their nessesities, like military backround and criminal record and I make sure your not psyco and make sure your not a complete health nut or tofu freak." I added with a smile.

"Bomber he's just as fit as the rest of us." Tank said. "How do you know know he's not a health nut?"

I smiled.

"He smells like french fries and I went to college with him." Was all I said before standing up. "Welcome to the team Aeden."

He shook my hand and smiled.

"I knew you looked familiar just couldn't place you. You're a consultant for Rangeman?" He asked.

"No, I just have a knack for attracting the crazies." I said.

"How do you know him?" Ric asked pulling me onto his lap. He was being possessive. How cute. Aedon raised his brow.

"We went to the same college. We weren't close really but I went to a lot of his parties. He always made sure I had a place to stay if I was too drunk to drive."

Ric's arms tightened slightly around my waist as he looked Aedon up and down, then he saw me yawn.

"You need a nap." Ric said. He gently picked me up and I rested my head on his shoulder as I got sleepier.

"Where's Belinda and Torque?" I asked him.

"They're hanging out with Ella and Louis. They agree'd to watch over them during the day, that way we can see them anytime we want while we are working. I'll take you up and you can nap with them. When you wake up you can feed them and play for a bit." He said as he carried me out of the room to the elevator on the comm. room. On Ella's floor he set me down in the guest bedroom and moved Belinda and Torque to sleep beside me. Then he surrounded the three of us in huge pillows and kissed us goodnight.

When I woke up it was dark. I rolled over to see a note next to my head

Got a call. Had to go to a clients place. T and B are playing with the guys on the forth floor. Take it easy. Love you. R.

I pulled on one of Ric's over sized hoodie's over my head that Ric had left for me and padded barefoot into the elevator and then onto the Comm Room floor. There were a bunch of guys I didn't know on this shift but I went over to the bank of secrity camera's and searched each of them trying to find Ric.

"Excuse me Miss." The huge guy who was on moniter duty said. "I can't let you look at these."

He started to push me out of the cubicle.

"Martinez." He said. "Who gave this one access to this floor? Just because Santos is aloud to bring his catches here doesn't mean they can wander around."

"Hand's off buddy." I snapped. "I'm aloud to be on this floor."

I stormed back to the computers only to have my arm jerked behind my back.

"Get your hands off her." Ric snarled. I had never heard him sound so murdurous. The guy who held me froze and let me go. I stumbled and turned to see Ric with his gun pressed to the base of the guys skull. "You okay, Babe?" He asked with out looking away from the guy.

"I'm fine." I said rolling my shoulder. "Put the gun away please." I didn't want him to kill anyone.

He looked at the guy for a few more seconds before his put the gun back in the holster at his hip. Then he pulled me into a hug and ran his hands over my arms to make sure I was okay.

"You," He barked at the guy. "Meet me in the gym tomorrow morning. Then every two weeks for the rest of the year.

"Yes, sir. I wasn't aware she was one of your women." The guy said.

"This is the only woman and if I ever find out any of you man handles her you will regret it." He said. Then he pressed me up against the wall and kissed me. Hard. My hands tangled in his hair and his hands gripped my thighs, wrapping my legs around his hips. I was vaguely aware of us moving but I was too preoccupied to care.

The next thing I knew we were in my apartment. I whimpered when he pulled away and led me to the elevator.

"I wanna go out to eat." I said looking up at him. "Could we maybe go to Pinos?"

"Sure. You get dressed and we'll go." He said. I quickly changed into a pair of black jeans and a longsleeve t-shirt.

When I found Ric in the kitchen he came over to me and buckled a web belt around my hips and right thigh. He cliped on a cell phone, gun, and cuffs then smiled and kissed my forehead. I checked on my babies before we left and when I offered to take them with us I was told that I needed a break and to take it easy. I couldn't do that if I had two infants with me.

"Let's go get some food." Ric said. He drove the Turbo and parked close to the door at Pinos. He kept a hand at the small of my back and led me in. The place went silent as we walked in then a roar of cheers went up and poeple saluted me with there drinks.

I felt my face turn red and I nuzzled into Ric's neck. He presed a kiss to the top of my head and we sat at a booth.

"What can I get you guys?" The waitress asked.

"We need a extra large extra cheese and pepperoni pizza and two coronas." I said and covered Ric's mouth when he started to order a salad. "Thanks."

When the waitress left Ric looked at me with a raised eye brow.

"Half of this pizza is yours." I said. "And you're going to have at least two beers."

"Why is that?" He asked.

"This is punishment." I said happily as the beers arrived. "Because you keep kissing me, and then stopping. So now you have to eat half of my pizza. And you have to let me pay. And I get to drive on the way home."

Ric's POV:

The way she said home made me feel whole. And then I realized what she had said.

"The last time you drove one of my Porches it got crushed and blown up." I reminded her with a small smile. "And I'm not letting you drive."

I felt my eyes widened when she lifted her hand up and dangling from the tip of her finger were MY KEYS.

"How-" I started to say and she leaned over to kiss my cheek and when she pulled away a fresh pizza was set infront of us.

"When we leave here, I want to take you somewhere." I said feeling the weight of the tiny box burning my thigh.


End file.
